


You Electrify My Life (Fifteen).

by geeisajacketslut



Series: The Party Chronicles [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthdays, Coming Out, F/M, Getting Together, How do I write summaries, I made Will gay cause I had to, M/M, Making Out, Mileven, Multi, Party, Party Games, Seven Heavenly Virtues, alSO JOYCE AND HOPPER ARE DEF!!! TOGETHER AND THEY DEF!!! ADOPT ELEVEN #CONFIRMED, also eleven has a huge chest in this it's my fic let me fulfill mike's fantasies, also this is unbetaed i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: ~Mike was turning fifteen in thirteen hours and fifty-six minutes. Karen Wheeler was letting him have a small party in celebration. Mike wasn’t too popular at school, but with El as his girlfriend (she had become quite the social butterfly over the years), her friends became his acquaintances.~-Mike's 15th birthday celebration was one of the best days of his life. Kissing Eleven made any day the best day of his life. ;Song: Starlight - Muse





	

**Author's Note:**

> fyi this starts out kind of boring but i promise it gets juicy (MAKING OUT).
> 
> also mike’s birthday in this is April 21st. i was trying to look up when public school holiday vacations are (i go to a private school) and apparently this is a date during ‘april vacation week’. 
> 
> also to clarify, el was born in November ’71 (in this fic) and Mike was born in April ’71 (in this fic) so he’s older 
> 
> i apologize i cannot write kissing scenes rip me (even tho i’ve kissed people i don’t even know what’s going on when i do it)

 

**APRIL 1986**

 

Mike was turning fifteen in thirteen hours and fifty-six minutes. He looked down at his watched and smiled, then rolled down his sleeve. He looked around the basement and groaned at all the clutter.

 

Karen was letting him have a small (she didn’t specify how small) party in celebration. Mike wasn’t too popular at school, but with El as his girlfriend (she had become quite the social butterfly over the years), her friends became his acquaintances. His began leaning over and picking up scattered Uno cards, bags of chips, pencils, books, and random things that had just ended up out of place on the basement floor.

 

El Byers came bouncing down the stairs an hour later, Mike was laying down on the couch half-asleep, already tired from picking up. The basement was clean, but drab and boring without proper decorations. Eleven dropped a bag of party supplies on his chest and he sat up fast with an “Oof!”

 

“Come on Mike, the party is _tomorrow_! We gotta make this place look cool. I’ll get started with streamers and you gotta get out the plates and stuff.” El glared at the clump of streams and began to use her powers to drape them over open beams and on walls. She held them in place as she taped. She had all kinds of colors and soon the basement looked quite festive. She began hanging up lights that she stole from her adoptive mother’s house. The basement lit up like a tree. Mike cleaned off a tiny table to put the plates and utensils on. Mike noticed El wobbling and came over to lead her to the couch.

 

“C’mere.” Mike held out his arms to her and she fell into them, exhausted and lightheaded. “You work too hard, let me finish decorating.” He placed a kiss on her temple and began to pull out balloons. She shook her head and tried standing up, but fell back onto the couch and decided that a nap wouldn’t be awful.

 

“I’m not gonna rest unless you’re with me.” She whispered.

 

“El, someone’s gonna come home any minute.” Mike explained but she refused to listen.

 

“And what will they think is going on? We’re sleeping on a couch with our clothes on.” Mike walked over to the small couch and laid down next to her. Mike was getting really tall. Due to all the chemicals in her body, and all the experiments performed on her, El didn’t grow too tall. She was 5’2 (unless she was wearing one of Nancy’s heals) and Mike was growing closer and closer to 5’9, then soon he’d be 5’10. He laid behind her and held her in his arms, soon enough, they were asleep.

 

~

 

Nancy came home later and furiously tapped them awake. El’s eyes widened to the sizes of saucers when they got caught, it was just a nervous habit. She hated being suddenly woken up because it brought her back to the the times in the lab when she was physically hurt to get her to wake up. 

 

“Mom is working late and Dad will be home any minute, I wanted to wake you two up before he saw this. I let you sleep for a while, don’t worry” Ted Wheeler didn’t hate El, he was still upset at Mike for hiding a government experiment in their basement for a week. He wanted Mike to marry a smart girl, preferably a scientist or doctor. But he would not get this choice, and he bit his tongue every time he saw Mike and Eleven touching each other in any sort of way.

 

“Thanks Nance.” Mike said. She smiled and walked upstairs. Mike stood up and stretched. El stayed in her spot on the couch, whining at the loss of body heat.

 

“You up to keep decorating? I’ll let you keep sleeping, I can handle this myself.” Mike asked El who was laying on the couch, eyelids drooping. El make a sleeping motion with her hands and closed her eyes. She was always tired, especially after using her powers after she hadn’t used them in a while. El had been trying to be a normal girl, and she didn’t use her powers as much. She always loved using them in front of her friends though because even after three years, they were still impressed.

 

~

 

The night of the party had finally arrived. Holly was at their aunt’s house, Nancy was hanging out with some of her girl friends, Ted was off doing god-knows-what, and Karen Wheeler was upstairs making too much pie and cookies. She wasn’t used to a kid having a lot of friends and she was living for it. Nancy had a very small friend group who rarely came over, Mike’s main friend group was the boys plus El, and Holly was too young to be having parties.

 

“Mike, the party ends at 12 at the latest. If I come down after that and kids are still around then you’re grounded.” Mike nodded and sat down waiting for people to begin showing up.

 

El showed up first and he was glad he answered the door instead of his mom. She was wearing dark spandex leggings and a aqua blue tank top. She held a big sweater in her right hand. Mike knew that she must’ve worn that over her tank top because he knew Hopper and Joyce would never let her out of the house in that outfit. El might’ve been short, but she did have a lot of womanly features. She looked nothing like Nancy; El was curvy and had a bigger chest where Nancy was very small and willowy. Even with their age gap, in certain outfits El looked older than Nancy. Mike gasped when he saw her. His mind was brought back to when he first saw her years ago in the rain.

 

“You look beautiful.” He whispered when he hugged her. “I’m so so lucky to be dating you.” She blushed and handed him his gift. She had gotten him a new album of a band he liked (she asked Jonathan for help), a Star Wars keyring for his car keys, and a Belgium Waffle Maker that she knew she’d probably use more than him. She also gave him a t-shirt that had The Breakfast Club on it. He had taken her to see the movie when it came out and she loved it. She had saved up allowance for months and babysat so many kids to get him gifts. 

 

Soon kids came arriving. Mike invited El’s friend group that consisted of six girls (one of which Dustin was dating, and one of which Lucas had a crush on). Mike also told Will he could invite his “friend”, though by the way they looked at each other they did not look like friends. Mike also invited two of his old camp friends who happened to be in town-the perks of having a birthday over a holiday. Music was playing, courtesy of one of Jonathan’s mixtapes, and food was out. El’s decorations looked great and the whole basement was lit up.

 

Two hours later, the party was still going strong, but people were antsy for games. A movie was playing earlier but it’d been abandoned soon and people were meeting and talking. Then, one of El’s friends, Dustin’s girlfriend Natalia to be exact, proposed 7 Minutes In Heaven. Will whispered to his “friend” (named Carter) that they probably just wanted an excuse to make out in private without worrying about Karen Wheeler coming down and sneaking up on them. She had been coming down periodically to make sure all the kids were sober. She hadn’t been down in a while and Mike assumed she was probably getting ready for bed. Mike blushed nervously, he didn’t wanna get a girl other than El. Natalia noticed this and whispered that it was rigged and he didn’t have to worry.

 

First, Lucas and his crush (Mariana) were picked, that’s when Mike knew it was really rigged and he had nothing to worry about. She giggled as she pulled him to the closet. The rest of the people sat around and talked as the two made out.

 

“Mike.” El whispered. He turned his head to her. She was playing with her sweater she wrapped around her waist. “Remember when we played this at my birthday a couple years ago.” She giggled and Mike’s mind flashbacked to Eleven’s 13th birthday. That was the day they made their relationship official. He smiled and pulled her close. She laid on his lap and giggled again. Natalia’s timer went off and she opened the door; a flustered Mariana and Lucas stumbled out.

 

“Okay!” Natalia’s voice was loud and clear. “It’s Mike and El’s turn.” She winked at them and patted Eleven on the shoulder. El’s heart was racing, every time she thought about kissing Mike her whole body got all nervous and happy. Back when they first got together, anytime they kissed the electricity would go out of whack from excitement, but luckily she had gotten that under control.

 

Mike pulled El into the closet and shut the door. He was sad it was dark and couldn’t see her, but he put his hand on her hip and could practically see her. She smiled and titled her head and kissed him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck even though she could barely reach unless she was on her tip toes (she was). They fell into a rhythm fast. Usually Mike initiated the kisses, but El prolonged them and made them dirtier. She smiled and slipped her tongue into the kiss. He noted that El always had soft lips, and tonight they tasted like cherry chapstick. He moved his mouth to lightly kiss her neck and she smiled.

 

 _“This is one of the best moments of my life.”_ Mike thought to himself.

 

“I love you. Happy birthday.” Mike kissed her again. Eventually they stopped and sat to lean down against the wall holding hands. In between dialogue they kissed little bits. She’d been growing out her hair over the years and it was past her shoulders, Mike ran his hands through it. After seven minutes, the door opened and the couple walked out hand in hand. It was then that Mike knew he was deeply in love with Eleven Jane Byers and they’d be together forever.

 

Natalia called the next couple (a girl named Cleo in Eleven’s friend group and one of Mike’s camp friends) as Mike and El sat in front of the TV on the other side of the basement. Will and Carter were sitting hand in hand on the couch and pulled away quickly when Mike and El sat down.

 

“It’s fine, Will.” Eleven whispered quietly enough for the four of them to hear. Carter smiled and pulled Will closer.

 

“Thank you.” Will mouthed to El.

 

~

 

Soon the party was ending. It was 11:45 and Mike knew that everyone had better leave before 12 (they did). Mike figured his mom would let Will, Dustin, Lucas, and El stay and they all called their parents to conform. They all began cleaning up cups and plates and threw them into the trash.

 

As they were picking up, Will spoke quickly and quietly.

 

“I’m gay.”

 

“It’s okay, dude, we know. We’re all fine with it.” Dustin answered. The rest of them nodded. Will smiled and they pulled him into a hug.

 

After cleaning, they all got out their sleeping bags. Mike sat in the middle and began to open presents as El sat close to him. He marveled at every gift and placed them carefully on a table to put away/wash/use later. After giving thanks and putting them away, no one was tired. Mike turned off the lights and put on Raiders Of The Lost Ark (an old favorite of Will and Dustin’s) to fall asleep to. El pulled her sleeping bag right up next Mike’s.

 

“Wanna know what my favorite gift was?” Mike asked her. She nodded her head.

 

“Getting to kiss you.” She leaned over and kissed him again. Lucas threw a pillow at them and Mike flipped them off.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR READING + GETTING THIS FAR!! <33
> 
> hmu on tumblr @Queen-Of-The-Otps
> 
> also @ArohajDay wanted a sequel to my el's 13th birthday fic so i'm making it a series ;)


End file.
